Inazuma Fairytale
by Animefangirl1ful
Summary: Basically, A Kingdom of Chaos and a group of rebels will fight, the rebels want freedom and rights, STILL accepting ocs
1. Prologue

Myka: long time no see, ff~~~

Myko: mehh...-_-

Myka: this is a new story for not comin back~~

Myko: nobody knows you anymore by now

Myka: *emo* sniff...

Myko: for the first time~ I'm gonna do a Disclaimer~ We don't own anything...unless we own it...oh! and this is the story that we will NEVER EVER erase! too much erasing is bad for your health~~~~~~

* * *

**~ Prologue ~**

In a kingdom where a very corrupt and loves to kill king stays, another execution was about to start. When people try to run, they go to prison and when people from prison try to escape, they die. Its really sad, but this execution wasn't about running away. It was about being afraid of the truth.

It used to be a nice fairytale land with happy fairies and cheerful elves...

"Father!"', A little girl shouted.

She closed her eyes...the only person left for her...disappearing...They had a count of ten then slice the persons head...sooo they started...

"5!", The girl closed her eyes tighter and tighter...

"4!", She didnt want to loose the only person left for her.

"3!", She suddenly realized that she still needed him...not only her, but the whole world needed him

"2!", She jumped in and grabbed the man and started running

"Fuyuka!", the man shouted...

"The world needs you! you're the only person who knows how to stop this!"

"Kudo has escaped!", a guard shouted. The guards chased after them but the girl suddenly grew small and grew wings, She sprinkled powder on them that would make them paralyze but instead made them sleep. She turned back to normal size, grabbed the man again and started running off with a sweatdrop...

The man smiled at the little courageous girl...

**~ prologue ~**

Myka: bad? good? horrible? depressing?

Myko: ummmmm...we are accepting OCs...I think...

IE cast: soooooooo this is like a fairytale version of us?

Myka: kinda

Myko: here ish Oc form~

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

crush:

Specie : (what fairy tale creature are you)

Appearance:

Ability:

Personality:

Description: (like History or who you related with...just write something about your OC)

Myko: there ya go!

Myka: oh and ummm...if you're blood related to Hiroto or Fubuki, is it ok if you guys be vampire if Hiroto and warewolf if Fubuki? If not, its ok, just provide an explaination cause, I'm making them warewolf and vampire~


	2. Journey to the Night Kingdom

Myka: okie~, 2nd chap~ as for angelmelody thanks...I already updated it...

Myko: ...*cough cough* weirdo *cough cough*

Myka: -_- and sorry long time...long exams...

* * *

The 2 ran as fast as they could and they managed to escape by going into the deep forest. They sat down and leaned on a tree.

"you...didnt have to do this", Kudou said.

Fuyuka replied instantly," I dont want you to die! And Its also because, without you, the kingdom would continue being...bad..."

He sighed then smiled, "thank you", he said.

Fuyuka smiled, " you're welcome"

The 2 smiled...then awkward silence came...Kudou stood up.

"ok! first things first!", He grabbed her hand and she stood up

"We gotta find somewhere safe! The next kingdom is a few miles away"

"Could you define a few miles?"

"few hundred miles"

Fuyuka sighed then said,"ok~ can't stay here forever"

So the two started walked and walk and walk...and walked...after a while, Kudou suddenly stopped and felt nervous...

"what's wrong...?"' Fuyuka asked.

"someone's here..."

"who would that be? We're in the deep forest? someone's following us?"

"That's many questions...I don't think that person is following us cause I just sensed her slash him now"

" You could just say her or him", Fuyuka replied with a sweatdrop.

Kudo suddenly looked back and Fuyuka followed.

The 2 saw a girl, a girl with long blond hair. She was wearing a cute black dress up to her knees, She was bare footed. For some reason, Kudo had a weird feeling about her, he felt as if she was a really powerful being.

"Hi...why are you here?",Fuyuka started a conversation nicely.

There was no reply.

Kudo sighed, "Hey...who are you and why are you here?!"

"wow...you sound like you're in some kinda serious anime drama", Fuyuka murmurered to herself then she looked around _I feel something weird_, she thought to herself, "Hey, oto-san, you feel something?", she asked.

"Yup but I can't sense where it's comming from", He replied. then he heard something, it was a beeping sound. slowly, the sound got faster and faster until...BOOM! and explosion came, The girl suddenly grabbed Fuyuka and hid her.

"I-I'm Takara Gwendolyn, call me Gwen", The girl said.

"My father!", Fuyuka shouted, "Where is he?!"

"Don't worry...",Gwen said, "A friend of mine got him."

After the smoke cleared, they saw Kudou with a red headed guy. The guy was in a hood but they could see his face, he looked like the same age as Fuyuka, he smiled,"Here's your daddy little girl", He said patting Fuyuka's head.

"Thanks but we look like we're like the same age", She looked at him then saw a wound in his face, "You had that wound by the explosion...it's our fault", She said in a guilty manner then she sprinkled something then the wound got somewhat better.

"Thanks"' He smiled, he looked around, "Looks like she's gone"

Fuyuka also looked around, Gwen-san's gone!"

"She must be a little sad cause of the explosion, she really loves this place, it's her home. I sometimes visit her here, why are you two here anyway?", He asked.

"We're just walking around, you're the prince of the night kingdom right?", Kudou looked at him in a serious face.

"P-Prince?!", Fuyuka got nervous.

The boy smiled,"Hello, I'm the prince of the night kingdom for 50 years, Kiyama Hiroto", he bowed down to them.

"w-wait! aren't we suppose to bow to you?! and you're 50?! What are you?!", Fuyuka asked with swirling eyes.

"He's a vampire", Kudo said in a pissed tone, "I'm Kudou Michiya and this girl is Fuyuka Kudou"

"H-hi", She said, "Va-vampire"

Hiroto patted her head, "Hey, before you knew I was a prince and a vampire, you were really friendly", He looked around, "I got a letter from the neighboring kingdom to help them capture a criminal that has escaped and that maybe could go to our kingdom.", He smiled broke, "Is it you guys?"

"That's not true! we're not criminals!", Fuyuka shouted.

He patted her head again, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, besides, that kingdom only talks to us when it needs to...tch! Well for now I can take you guys to our kingd-", Hiroto's sentence was cut by a scream, he knew who's scream that was, "Gwen?!", he sounded weirded out, thinking that she is strong enough to handle herself, he suddenly ran to to the direction of the scream.

"Gwen?!", Fuyuka also got worried and followed Hiroto.

"Fuyuka!", Kudou was worried to Fuyuka so of course he also followed.

The 3 saw Gwen, she was holding a dagger and she was covered in wounds. Opposite her side was a boy with a cape and goggles.

"W-was my scream that loud?", She said tiredly, "D-Don't worry, I'm okay", She smiled like it was nothing.

"No, you're not...", Hiroto said, "I'm taking you to the Kingdom", he looked at the assassin, "you're from that horrible kingdom"

"oh, please don't call the Kingdom of light horrible", he said, "If you could just hand over Kudou to us, I'll spare your lives"

"NO WAY!", Fuyuka shouted really really loud.

"Then I guess, fighting's the only way", he said

Kudou finally came in, he went to Fuyuka and gave her a necklace and went to the boy goggle boy, "You're Kidou Yuuto, the captain of the Teikoku soldiers. Never uses magic unless in emergencies, nobody saw you using your magic before but we know you're a wizard like me, you're a great swordsman.", he suddenly lowered his voice, "the only bad thing is you and your team are being hynotized", he made his voice louder again, "Don't worry, just tell your boss that there is still info that he doesn't know", he looked at Fuyuka and whispered to her, "I trust in you."

Fuyuka was confused, she kept staring at the necklace, "what's this?"

"The truth is with you now", He smiled, "Kidou, you used to be a really good person...Hiroto, take these people to your Kingdom, I'll fight this guy"

"Wait! I won't leave you!", The daughter said.

"The world is more important than one life, don't worry"

Fuyuka knew that but he didn't want someone precious to her to die, "C'mon, lets go...", She said, Hiroto carried Gwen and they ran.

Kudou sighed, he got a dagger and looked at it.

"You're gonna fight with that?"

"You're parents died by being hit by a dagger in an airplane then the even worse part is that airplane crashed", Kudou said, " I'll just have to make you remember that.", Kudou stabbed himself with the dagger, "remember, not all the information that they have are sure and complete."

"wait! wha? why'd ya hit yourself with that?", Kidou said. suddenly a picture flashed at his mind, his mom and dad and a little girl, "urgh...who was that? well I better report", he left.

Fuyuka kept wondering what the necklace was, she thought to herself to think about it when they reached the kingdom, "How did you meet Gwen?"

"We're childhood friends...wait! lets talk about it at the kingdom, I'm feeling weak cause of the sun"

Fuyuka nodded and they ran to the kingdom as fast the could.

* * *

Myka: DONE!

Myko: again! sorry if it's late

Itsuki: there will be more ocs on the next chap

Myka: sorry if ever it will take a while before we'll put the next chap

IE cast: see ya there~


End file.
